Enjolras and Marius in Minecraft
by Wildheart86
Summary: When I, the authoress who has the power to do anything she likes, tries to ruin Enjy and Marius' lives by putting them in the game of Minecraft and recording it in a novel, things go horribly wrong... Rated K for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have another story! It will be in chapters this time. Just to warn you, I ****LOVE ****cliff hangers, which means abrupt endings to a chapter, and you have to wait 'til the next chapter to find out what happens, and the waiting just ****KILLS**** you. Yup, I love those. You'll be getting a lot of them. Well, to the story now. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and sometimes I write like it takes place in the present, sometimes I write like it takes place in the future. I might say "said" in one sentence then "say" in the next. Don't mind that, it's just my confusing writing style! :D**

Enjolras, Marius and the rest of the barricade boys were sleeping. I suddenly poof into the room, because I am the writer and I can do anything I want. "Hey! What are you doing here?" a small, childish, familiar voice asked sternly. "I'm not small, childish, or stern!" the voice said. "Quiet down, Gavroche! I'm trying to ruin Enjy and Marius' lives, and then make a story out of it!" I said. Gavroche shrugged and walked away. Apparently he was fine with me ruining Enjy and Marius' lives. I slowly, stealthily and quietly sneaked up to their beds. As you know, Enjy and Marius don't really get along – forget that, they hate each other! So their beds were on opposite sides of the room, which made my job much harder. I laughed evilly, but in my head so I didn't wake the barricade boys, then sprinkled magical authoress dust over their heads. This made them sneeze furiously and wake up. "What are you doing here?" I laughed evilly out loud this time as Enjy and Marius disappeared. My evil laugh woke the rest of the barricade boys. "What are you doing here?" Combeferre asked. I looked around at the barricade boys' faces, all angry because I woke them up, and just because I was here, because we can all have guessed by now that the people of the barricade _don't like me._ I quickly poofed away to my magical land of awesome authoress-ness.

Enjy and Marius found themselves in a desert full of blocks. Marius and Enjolras noticed something different about themselves. "Hey! I'm made of blocks!" Marius cried. "Well, at least I'm still beautiful." Enjolras said. Marius glared at him, then asked, "Where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not, and I know for sure that our "friends" at the barricade didn't! You know, after I kind of ruined their lives… Yeah, they hate me. Well, now for the story. Vive la Minecraft!**

Enjolras looked around. "Where _are _we?" he asked no one in particular. "Well, you're in a world that's made out of blocks called Minecraft." I said. "Not you!" Marius and Enjolras whine. I grin evilly. "Want to know who put you here? _ME!_" I said, feeling very proud of myself. "Oh, when I get my hands on you…" Enjolras said, making a motion with his hands like was wringing _someone's _neck. "Ha, well, you can't. If you hadn't noticed, _I'm _the authoress here, not you, and I'll never let you kill me! Only a fool like Pontmercy would do that! Oh, did I say that out loud in front of Marius? Oops! I'd better go now and leave you to your doom! Bye!" I said, then poofed out of the game. Enjolras sighed and looked up at the sky. It was sunset, and would be night soon. Enjy had never even heard of Minecraft before, so he didn't know what comes out at night…. Meanwhile Marius Pontmercy was walking around blindly and fell into a hole. "Help! Enjolras, get me out of here!" Marius called. He had lost three hearts in the fall. Enjolras jumped down after Marius, also losing three hearts. He walked around, and then tapped the ceiling. He was surprised when he saw that the block fell down and he had it in his inventory. Suddenly an evil escape plan formed in his head. He broke a bunch of blocks then leapt up in the air. While he was in the air he looked down and placed a block. He came down and landed on the block of dirt. "What are you doing, Enjolras?" Marius asked. Enjolras just smiled and kept stacking up the blocks to get to the top. He started walking away when he got to the top. Although Pontmercy is a noob - "Hey, I heard that!" – He isn't _that_ stupid. He did the same thing as Enjolras and got to the top. By then it was night. Marius started to mine sand and stacked it up around himself and Enjolras to build a shelter. "I don't know how long 'the authoress' is going to keep us here, we might as well make a place to stay." Marius said. Enjolras, for the only time in his life, agreed with Marius and helped him build. Once the walls were up Marius put another block of sand on the roof but it fell. He started to suffocate and lose hearts quickly. "Enjolras! Get me out of here!" Marius cried. Enjolras started digging him out but wasn't able to break the blocks in time. Marius disappeared. Enjolras was shocked. "He's gone! I killed him! I mean, I don't really like Marius, but I didn't want to kill him!" Suddenly Enjolras had an idea. _"Maybe Marius died in this game and went back to the barricade! All I have to do to go back is die!" _he thought. He broke the wall of sand and went outside. He walked for a while, thinking of how he could die. He stopped when he saw a strange creature. It was green and looked like a human, but had four legs and no arms. Enjolras approached it carefully. "Um… hello? Who are you?" he asked it, but he got no reply. "Hello?" Enjolras asked it. He went up to it and poked it. It hissed and started chasing him. Enjolras ran. Suddenly the thing blew up behind him and made him lose a few hearts. He went and collected the stuff that the creeper left when it died. "What was that thing? Oh well, that doesn't matter. If I find more of them and poke them, they'll explode and make me die. Then I can go back to the barricade." Enjolras said to himself. I was secretly sitting back in my fluffy armchair, evilly laughing and watching the whole thing. Enjolras soon found another creeper and it blew up. After a few more creeper attacks Enjolras lost all of his hearts, making him see red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just so you know, I probably won't write any more until I get a few reviews. If I don't get reviews it makes me feel like no one is reading my story, and what's the point of updating if no one reads it? If I have any readers out there, which I doubt, please review so I know that I have at least one person who is interested in my story! Thank you! Here's the third chapter.**

Once we were out of that annoying hole, I decided to start making a shelter. I figured sand would do, it was the only thing around anyways. Before Enjolras could realize what I was doing, four walls were up. I feel like I'm doing everything in this world! I started to make a ceiling, but the block fell down. I frowned. Is this normal? Is it a glitch? I tried again, but as soon as the block of sand fell my vision went black. My hearts began to go down rapidly. I suddenly realized what was happening. "Enjolras! Enjolras, help! I'm suffocating!" I cried, panicked, hoping he heard me. I heard the sound of Enjolras trying to break the blocks. "Faster! I'm going to die!" I cried. I was down to two hearts. Enjolras hadn't broken the block on top of me yet. I had one heart left – a half of a heart now. "Tell Cosette I love her!" I yelled. Right as Enjolras broke the block my last heart was lost. I saw red and the last thing I heard was him gasp when I disappeared.


End file.
